Please don't leave me again
by Mel pixie cullen
Summary: 5 years after Edward left Bella, she gets turned into a vampire by Victoria 3 years after that she gets dragged to the Volturi where the Cullen's are visiting, What will happen when they see a vampire Bella there, would Bella forgive Edward or not? o.o Find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I felt the smooth granite flooring collide with my solid stone cheek, and fuck did it hurt like a bitch. Demetri pulled me up from the floor by my head, made my knees bend so I was on the kneeling on the somewhat cold floor in front on the evil red eyed vampire himself, I wanted to punch him, to wipe that smirk straight off his wrinkled face.

I thought vampires was supposed to be beautiful but no Aro made them look god damn hideous.

Anyway, the way he looked at me like I was his prize, his possession, I could see the lust in his eyes, Yeah you heard me lust.

He came closer to me, forcing Demetri to make my head look up into those eyes I've hated, pulling my hair in the process. Demetri had one hand wrapped around my both hands so I couldn't move and the other under my chin forcing me to look up to Aro.

''Such a precious prize of a mate we have'' Aro said with a smirk.

''Fuck you'' I spat at him.

''Oh I plan to, in time child''

''Your disgusting, I'll never let you touch me, Arsehole''

''You'll have no choice anyways, Oh how rude of me to not introduce you to my dear friends, my darling Isabella this is the Cullen's, Carlisle and his mate Esme, Emmett and his mate Rosalie, Jasper and his mate Alice and the we have dear Edward''

As soon as he mentioned the name ''Cullen'' my face snapped up trying to search for the familiar names but Twat face Demetri would let my head move.

''Hello it's a pleasure to meet a friend of Aros'' Carlisle said

''Yeah I bet'' I muttered

''What was that Isabella'' Aro spat.

''Nothing'' I said innocently

''Yeah lets keep it that way too dear''

''Fuck you'' I spat venom in his face.

Aro looks livid, ''DEMETRI!'' he ordered as soon as he said it, I felt my face once again collide with the smooth ground, he pulled my face back up to look at Aro, Aro nodded then he did it again but this time I managed to move a bit so, I flipped over, throwing Demetri in the process straight into the wall. I kept my head down in my protective stance, crouching like an animal.

''You little BITCH!'' Roared Demetri as he made his was to grab me.

I held up my hands in defeat but I wasn't backing down, instead my hands felt warm, hot then burning hot as the fire appeared in them, as soon as that happened Demetri backed off, I slowly rose my head.

The Cullen's gasped ''Bella?!''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – 5 years

It's been 5 years since _He_ left, It still hurt just to say _His_ name, I was a changed person, no not like that, my personality, my looks, everything, I was still plain Bella but things were different about me such as,

My boring brown curly hair was now dark mahogany with red streaks, it fell in soft curls down to my waist, which framed my heart shaped face and made my strong cheek bones stand out, I was still as pale as ever but that didn't bother me the slightest, my eyes was still plain brown but now popped with the eyeliner, mascara and smoky eye shadow, my lips full an pouty made them kissable and irresistible and my nose was still the same button nose that I still loved.

My sense of fashion changed rapidly, I would only wear designer clothes now, and would actually wear high heels, don't look so gob smacked, I grew out of my clumsiness which I was so happy about. All in all Alice would be proud of me, I flinched.

In the last 5 years I was a changed woman, still a virgin but that didn't bother me as such.

After _He_ left, Charlie said I should start to talk to Jake more, my best friend but even he was ignoring me, So I lost everything in the space of a few months, shit isn't it?.

I fell into depression, I would eat or go out, I would just sleep most of the time and make Charlie dinner as usual. Charlie threatened to send me back to Renee's which I really kicked off about. He backed off as soon as I told him I would go out more and be social.

After that I decided to not let anything get in the way of my future and I knuckled down and did my school work, After graduating school I went to Dartmouth College, Which _He_ would of approved of, after College I went to university to study English literature, I graduated with amazing grade and now I was a free woman at the tender age of 23 years old, I have my own house, with my own money and an amazing car which Rosalie would absolutely love! A black Ashton Martin Rapide, Amazing right?

Anyway back to the present day, I was walking to the parking lot to retrieve my baby, It was dark outside seeing as it was 9:00pm, it was a cold November night, and the crisp wind was blowing in my face, making my nose tingle and go bright red, my hair flying loosely masking my face, too cold to push my hair out of the way I carried on my journey to my car.

I felt footsteps closing in behind me but I was too cold to turn my head, I walked faster, My baby in sight, the footsteps got closer, closer till I could feel their presence behind me, I sprinted well more like ran for dear life to get to my car, I felt a cold well more like freezing hand on my shoulder, gripping for dear life, the hot searing pain was building up and my arm started to ache, Too scared to turn around I asked.

''Who are you?'' I asked, my voice breaking slightly.

''Aww dear Isabella, I thought we was on first name bases now'' A smooth bitter sweet voice called out, I instantly knew who it was.

Victoria.

''What do you want Victoria?'' I tried my best angry voice, Failing terribly.

''Ahh you do remember me then, Well you know what I want, why not give it to me willingly and no one will get hurt. . .Well only you will'' I could sense a smile on her face as she chuckled a sickly sweet laugh.

I turned around in her grasp,

''Victoria I know you want my blood but why now?'' I asked, my confidence finally showing, Kinda.

''Well it was the element of surprise young one, but don't you remember, A mate for a mate?'' she flinched at the thought of James being torn in to pieces and burned on the fire.

''Ahh but that's where your wrong Victoria'' I asked, confidence still there.

''Whatever do you mean?'' She asked getting a bit pissed off with my attitude.

''Well _Edward_'' Flinch ''_He_ left me, saying I was good enough for _him_, therefore it's not mate for a mate no more. Sorry'' Offering my best smile I could think of, She on the other hand had other plans.

''Well that's a different turn for the books'' she mused.

''Mmhmm'' I agreed.

I turned to leave but she reached out to grab my arm.

''Wait, how do I know that this is just not some trick your trying to play on me''

''You'd think I'd joke about something like that?'' I asked getting angry, I turned to glare at her, Wise move Swan wise move, I thought to myself.

''You know what? I WISH it was some kind of trick because then I could go back home to _him_ and have _him_ love me like _he used to_, But now. . .but now _he_ left me saying _he_ DIDN'T love me'' the tears started to fall down my rosy pink cheeks, ''Saying I was NO GOOD for _him_'' I was angry now at _him_ but mostly at myself, I knew he didn't love me but I let my defences down ''WHY THE FUCK WOULD I JOKE ABOUT IT?'' She said nothing, just stood there staring at me in shock that I could actually stand up to her, ''HUH?'' I goaded her, ''that's what I thought'' I turned to walk away leaving her stood there in shock.

''Don't even think about leaving!'' Victoria finally snapped out of it, that's when I felt it, Sharp teeth piercing my neck, I let out a blood curdling scream, the pain, fuck it hurt so much. I know how _He_ felt when _He_ was telling me about it but this. . .This felt like dying hell, I felt the blood drain from my body and I knew instantly I was dying, I withered in pain, begging for her to stop but no such luck came to me, every time I struggled against her she would growl and hiss at me to stop, I really did see my life flash before my eyes, Me growing up, Charlie, Renee, Grandma Swan, meeting Edward and his family, Kissing Edward, oh god those lips, amazing against my own, I gave up, death might come easier if I just let it be.

''I love you Edward'' I whispered taking my last breath before the darkness overcame me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 - 3 years later.

It's been 3 years since my change and I was finally admitting that I was beautiful, gorgeous in fact, not that I was being vain or anything but when I was first changed it was my first time looking in a mirror and I didn't recognise the amazingly attractive woman staring wide eyed back.

~Flashback~

I was walking gracefully up to the mirror, after killing Victoria, tearing her to pieces and burning her, leaving no regret behind, I looked in the mirror gasping, flying backwards to the other side of the room, flat against the wall. I scared the hell out of myself. I cautiously walked back towards the mirror and stared at my reflection, gasping again but not moving a muscle, too busy being shocked at my reflection. I .. . .I was beautiful, inhumanly beautiful, I couldn't get my head around it, Wow, I was gob smacked.

My hair no longer dull brown but was now mahogany with red streaks, more curly then it's ever been, falling gracefully down to my waist, I ruffled my smooth, thick glossy hair, running my fingers through it, loving the feeling of it.

My body, curves to die for, no pun intended, my long, smooth legs was toned and shapely, my hips was curved with my flat stomach, my chest was more full, filled out and shapely, my arms was muscled but not sickly muscled, just nice feminine type and then my neck, long and curvy.

My face sculptured to perfection, cheek bones solid and up high, mud smudged on them due to fighting Victoria, my nose more pointy at the end instead of being more like a button, my chin more pointy, my eyebrows perfectly shaped then the worst thing about me was my eyes, I gasped loudly and audibly, almost screaming at the sight of my eyes, They. . .They were blood red, crimson red, deadly red, I almost broke down crying, though I wouldn't cry I would sob instead.

I remembered Ed-_Him_ saying about the eyes saying they would turn golden brown within the first few months or so if I chose to kill animals instead of humans.

I couldn't kill humans; no way could I do it. I would kill myself before I would even hurt a human.

~End flashback~

Right now I was hunting my prey, mountain lion, my favourite; I licked my lips at the thought of the hot warm bloody running down my burning throat, thirsty to dig my razor sharp teeth in to its neck and drink the lion till it is limp in my cold dead arms.

While I was hunting, I felt like I was being followed, my animal instincts kicked in, following the scent to where it ran off to, the smell didn't seem familiar so I was more interested to find out who it was but the path to finding out who it was seemed familiar, Finding Victoria, oh the joy of that. Not.

~Flashback~

After I woke up from my 3 day slumber, I hunted animals, it was really difficult at first but I got the hang of it in the end, I suddenly remembered who changed me and wanted to kill the son of a bitch. Victoria was going to die.

With me being a newborn myself control was amazing, _He_ told me that when you're a newborn all your senses go haywire and all you can think about is blood and it lasts for a while but I was different, Of course, I always am, sigh, I wouldn't want to test myself control with human not yet maybe when I defiantly sure about it.

I was running in the direction of her smell, it wasn't the most appetising smell either, it was like a smell that burnt your nose, Ew.

After hours of running I found her, hunched over a helpless human, the human was already dead but you could still smell the sweet, tantalizing blood, drawing me in, I held my breath for dear life.

I crouched behind her like a lioness, waiting to be fed, wanting revenge. I snarled to get her attention, she froze and eventually turned around.

''Ahh Isabella immortality suits you, no longer do you look plain and dull'' She said cocky.

I snarled and hissed at her.

''Don't be like that Isabella, just think of all the things you can do now'' she was walking closer and a little sway in her hip's, wait was she trying to seduce me?

I hissed louder.

''Just think you could live forever Isabella''

''I didn't want to live forever without _HIM_ and you know that, I can't have kids'' She flinched ''Because of you, I can't have grandchildren'' she flinched again ''I can't grow old!'' She hissed at me.

''You think I don't know that Isabella, I wanted them things too but life's a bitch, get over it'' she said angered.

So I did the only thing that came to mind. I pounced.

I jumped on her, pushing her to the ground, my hands at her throat.

''Get off me!'' She shouted

''NO! you will pay for what you did to me Victoria!'' I hissed.

''You wouldn't dare Isabella!'' she dared me.

''Don't dare me and its BELLA! BE-LA, not Isabella, you stupid bitch''

I death glared her and she looked hurt and angry at the same time and I swore she looked scared, which she should because she will be dying today and I couldn't give a shit.

I roared at her and held my hands close around her neck, tightening my grip, I could her the ripping sound, it sounded sickening, She was screaming trying to push me off her, she wasn't getting very far.

''Please'' She choked out ''don't do this, you'll hate yourself forever doing this'' she pleaded.

I felt no pity for her.

''No! I'll feel so much better knowing you'll be dead'' I gritted out.

''PLEASE IS-BELLA, DON'T!'' she pleaded even more.

Still no pity.

I went close to her ear, and gently but deathly whispered.

''YOU drove Edward away, If YOU and YOUR coven didn't come and threaten mine and the Cullen's life's then HE would still be here with ME wouldn't he?''

She looked too scared to answer.

''WOULDN'T HE?'' I roared.

''I-I d-don't k-k-know'' she stuttered, since when did vampires stutter, she must be scared. Good.

''Wrong answer'' I said gently before her head came off completely and the screams subsided.

I lit a fire and threw her body on to it and walked away.

~End of flashback~

I still smiled at the thought of killing Victoria, I should feel bad for it, but after everything she put me and the Cullen's, Flinch, She deserved it.

I being too much in my own thoughts didn't see the flash of white and black running towards me, knocking me to the ground and being pinned to the floor, Fast first, my face of dug into the ground, not nice at all.

''What the fuck!'' I roared.

''Shut it Isabella!'' A male shouted back, I didn't recognise his voice or smell, Who is he?

''Who are you?'' I asked somewhat sweetly.

''Demetri Volturi'' he said bitterly.

Demetri Volturi? I've never heard of him before, but then his last name reminded me of something,

My birthday party, Flinch, _Ed-He_, told me about them,

''Royal vampire family. . .Bad vampires. . .Powerful. . .Aro. . .Carlisle was with them for a while''

That's all I remembered but it was enough.

I pushed Demetri off me, he went flying into a tree, he was not happy about that.

''What do you want with me?'' I shouted.

''Not me, Aro!'' he said calmly.

''Why?''

He grabbed me forcefully.

''Were going to find out little one'' he winked at me.

He put me over his shoulder and I kicked and screamed like a 5-year-old girl who was not getting what she wants but I didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 – 2 years later (sorry skipping years but I want to get to the Cullen bit *gasp*) xD

Where am I you may ask? Fuck if I know, I mean one minute I'm kicking Victories arse then I'm getting dragged away by a volturi guard to Italy, always did want to see Italy but not under these circumstances.

Aro has trapped me in one of his vampire proof cells for 2 long fucking years, I haven't fed in about a year because Aro would only feed my humans and I would rebel against it, he's such an arsehole.

I was weak, couldn't fight for my own life, I know vampires don't die but we get weak and I mean like super weak to the point you can't walk, right now that was me, sat on the cold, even to me, granite flooring, bits of dried blood splattered along the walls and the floor, I held my breath for about a fucking year now, I didn't want to smell human blood, I didn't want to be a monster, I wanted the Cullens to be proud of me, even if they didn't know I was a vampire.

There was no windows in the cell, no sunlight, just darkness, I was alone, no one else was in the cells but me, I don't know why, maybe other vampires wasn't stupid enough as me to say 'no' to Aro like I did.

Let me tell you what happened,

Basically Aro invited me to join the guard but I didn't want to do that, I remember Edward telling me about them, how they was evil and only wanted you for the power, if you was worthless they'd through you aside like shit on a shoe, anyways I told him no and he put up a pretty big fight for it, then I realised Aro had a thing for me and by thing I mean marriage, no clue why but he wouldn't drop it saying 'we' could be 'happy', pffft as if I could be happy with a twat like him.

Aros guards threw me in here till I 'learnt my lesson' and said yes, I was never going to give in that's why I have been here for 2 years now, never going to give up, I'm a stubborn fuck, soon (hopefully) he will get tired of keeping me in here saying no all the time and just let me go, but that's a very slim chance of that happening.

I guess you could say it doesn't hurt to say Edwards name anymore or any of the Cullens, _EDWARD EDWARD EDWARD_, see nothing, it's not that I have falling out of love with him, because that's by far not true, I love Edward with all my heart, nothing will change that, I'm angry at him yes, I resent him, most defiantly, he broke me and he wouldn't get away with it easily, I'm just angry that he left that's all, but mostly I'm angry at myself for not being enough for him, we both knew I was enough, I was human for fuck sake, plain shitty human, he wanted more than me, he wanted someone who wouldn't pass out just by kissing him. Well I'll learn to deal with it within time I guess, sometime it will take too.

I heard a loud creaking noise, signalling one of Aros pity shitty guards are coming down, fuck sake they never leave me alone, sighing I looked up to see who it was and was greeted by the pleasant sight of Demetri_, oh the joy…_

''Up!'' he ordered, he sounded bored, if he only knew I was too,

I tried getting up but failed in the process and falling back on my arse.

''UP NOW!'' he roared at me

''I'M FUCKING TRYING, PRETTY HARD WHEN YOUR WEAK AS FUCK'' I spat at him

''who's faults that for not taking the human blood?'' he smirked

''because I'm not an arsehole monster like the rest of you fuck heads in this god for saken shit hole'' I casually stated

''eh well blood is blood to me, couldn't give a shit who it comes off either'' he said

''because your a disgusting, arrogant, prick'' I said camly

He yanked open the cell door, almost off its hinges and I said it was vampire proof, jesus christ.

''get your arse up, swan!''

He roughly grabbed my elbow like a wench and forcefully yanked me up almost sending me in to the other cells opposite.

Then he dragged me off to see_ our dear Aro, sense the sarcasm _


	5. Chapter 5

We got in to the room and instantly the tempting smell of blood filled my nostrils, not just any blood, Human blood.

I wanted to run to the source and suck it dry, kill them with every ounce of my being,_ NO you can't, _my insides roared with the monster I truly am, I held my breath but it was pointless, I already smelt the delightful aroma and I wanted it NOW.

Aro must of sensed my hunger as he smirked and looked real pleased with himself, Arse.

''You want it child?'' he said trying to seduce me in to the danger zone.

''p-please n-no'' I rasped out.

''Please no what child?'' he said casually.

He knew he was winning, heknew how much I wanted to feed, but not on a human, god no.

''Please don't d-do this to m-me, I b-beg of y-you'' I stuttered, my eyes fully trained on the injured human left dying in the corner.

''Ahh child, you want it, why not just take it'' he walked over to me, leaning down to my ear and breathing his vile breath on my face ''its a simple as that sweet''

''FUCK OFF!''

Aro sighed, ''You know I don't like doing this darling, it hurts me to know you feel pain on my behalf''

I knew what was coming.

''Oh god no please no, don't do this, I'll do anything but that, please'' I was sobbing uncontrollably

''I'm sorry but you won't take my gift offerings therefore you must pay the price. . .''

he turned away and sighed again a big long one too.

''Demetri sort this. . .mess''

Uh oh.

Demetri walked up to me looking like he owned the world, erhh I hate him so much, he grabbed my head in his massive man hands.

I felt the smooth granite flooring collide with my solid stone cheek, and fuck did it hurt like a bitch. Demetri pulled me up from the floor by my head, made my knees bend so I was on the kneeling on the somewhat cold floor in front on the evil red eyed vampire himself, I wanted to punch him, to wipe that smirk straight off his wrinkled face.

I thought vampires was supposed to be beautiful but no Aro made them look god damn hideous.

Anyway, the way he looked at me like I was his prize, his possession, I could see the lust in his eyes, Yeah you heard me lust.

He came closer to me, forcing Demetri to make my head look up into those eyes I've hated, pulling my hair in the process. Demetri had one hand wrapped around my both hands so I couldn't move and the other under my chin forcing me to look up to Aro.

''Such a precious prize of a mate we have'' Aro said with a smirk.

''Fuck you'' I spat at him.

''Oh I plan to, in time child''

''Your disgusting, I'll never let you touch me, Arsehole''

''You'll have no choice anyways, Oh how rude of me to not introduce you to my dear friends, my darling Isabella this is the Cullen's, Carlisle and his mate Esme, Emmett and his mate Rosalie, Jasper and his mate Alice and then we have dear Edward''

As soon as he mentioned the name ''Cullen'' my face snapped up trying to search for the familiar names but Twat face Demetri would let my head move.

''Hello it's a pleasure to meet a friend of Aros'' Carlisle said

''Yeah I bet'' I muttered

''What was that Isabella'' Aro spat.

''Nothing'' I said innocently

''Yeah lets keep it that way too dear''

''Fuck you'' I spat venom in his face.

Aro looks livid, ''DEMETRI!'' he ordered as soon as he said it, I felt my face once again collide with the smooth ground, he pulled my face back up to look at Aro, Aro nodded then he did it again but this time I managed to move a bit so, I flipped over, throwing Demetri in the process straight into the wall. I kept my head down in my protective stance, crouching like an animal.

''You little BITCH!'' Roared Demetri as he made his was to grab me.

I held up my hands in defeat but I wasn't backing down, instead my hands felt warm, hot then burning hot as the fire appeared in them, as soon as that happened Demetri backed off, I slowly rose my head.

The Cullen's gasped ''Bella?!''


	6. Chapter 6

_The __Cullen's gasped ''Bella?!''_

Yep their faces were priceless, Carlisle looked shocked, loving, compassionate and angered, Esme looked like she wanted to rip someone's head off and that's coming from the calm and loving family member, Emmett was growling and hissing at Demetri so was Jasper, Alice looked happy and as if she wanted to run and hug me but I glared at her and she backedoff instantly, Rosalie. . .Actually looked angry either at me for being here or at Aro and Demetri but I doubt that, Edward. . .Edward was. . .not there, wait I looked around the room and I found him already pounced on Demetri, throwing punched and it looked like he was actually hurting Demetri. . .Wow.

Emmett and Jasper went over and joined Edward kicking the shit out of Demetri, I stood shocked at what I was seeing, maybe just maybe they actually loved me and come ba- NO! don't get your hopes up Bella, maybe they just feel guilty for leaving you without protection or something, I don't know either way I wasn't complaining, this could be my ticket out of here, maybe...

I looked around and saw Felix had come back to join us and was currently running my way, I had just managed to cool myself down.

You see my powers are quite different from others, I'm a shield which I can extend to let people in and such as mind readers could actually read my mind if I allow them to but I can also push my shield out to protect other people, almost like a shield you could say, comes in handy I'll tell you, Also my hands can turn in to fire when I'm real pissed off, _ I thought fire killed vampires? _you may ask, well to be honest I don't know why I don't die I guess its just my power, Aro never found out about it, I figured it out in my cell one day and it was pretty shocking shit.

Anyway's back to Felix charging at me, I crouched again and I could feel the anger bubbling up inside of my stomach, I glared at him and he kept running.

I pounced on him, punching, kicking and doing some other shit to him, kicking his arse basically.

''JANE!'' He roared. shit.

Janes powers are awful, painful and when there used on you, you wish you was dead instead.

Jane came charging in, glaring at me, If looks could kill.

''WHAT?'' she shouted.

''A little help here would be terrific'' Felix said sarcastically.

''Urg, fine.''

She gave me the most icey look it gave me chills, she looked like a proper vampire.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot up and I fell off of Felix on to the ground, screaming in pain, wanting it to stop, begging even.

''p-pplease stopp, ARGHHH pleasee nooo''

''should listen to the rules then shouldn't you'' she seethed at me.

I tried pushing out my shield but with me being so weak it was pretty difficult, I pushed and forced it out.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Demetri had tackled Edward to the ground and pounding his fist straight in his gorgeous face, he looked in pain like he wanted it to stop, I pushed harder, the other guards had come in and all of the Cullens were fighting, for me.

I didn't want this to end this way, I wanted to tell Edward how much I loved him how much I wanted to spend eternity with him, I pushed and I could feel it being forced out and I pushed harder, stopping Janes power instantly, I stood up and pushed it even further, I know I was pushing my luck with this but I wanted the Cullen's safe.

I was angry no no no Pissed off like fuck by this point, heat travelled through my body and out of my hands, the Cullen's stared at me in astonishment and amazement, I looked at Jane and she actually looked scared.

''DON'T FUCK WITH MY FAMILY YOU LITTLE BITCH, I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS''

I glared at her and pounced on her, I placed my hands on her shoulders, fire and ice don't mix, she went sizzle and screamed out.

''ARGHHH PLEASE NOOOOO!''

''Too late''

And she was ashes.


	7. Chapter 7

_''Too late''_

_And she was ashes._

* * *

She was a pile of dust, lifeless and well basically dead and gone.

I looked around and saw just in time for Aros head to be massacred by non other then . . . Edward, he had a fierce look on his face, obviously seen all the sick shit Aro has done to me, his face twisted in agony and relief that he was finally gone, no more running, escaping, being scared of him, he's gone and I'm free, Free to live a normal well kinda normal vampire life . . . Forever alone, I sighed to myself, I never did like being on my own but I kinda got used to it being in that cell for years.

I looked around and saw Carlisle and Esme sharing a kind of inappropriate embrace, I turned from them and looked at Emmett and Rosalie who was kinda of doing the same but they was not afraid to show it and just went at it, you could smell the arousal from where I was stood and I just wanted to get out of here, I don't like happy couple doing stuff like this it tell me how much alone I am and how much this life just wasn't for me. Alice and Jasper on the other hand had already made a hefty escape, poor Jasper feeling all the love and lust around this place, lucky Alice though I suppose, she gets all the fun.

The Volturi guard stood there, not knowing what to do,, as there leader is . . .Well . . . Ashes, they stood there wilting, I gazed at them, most of them seemed genuinely happy that there not under the forceful power of Aro and his trusty sidekicks, some looked pretty heartbroken well only one I guess I recognised as Heidi, the human pet, I sympathised for her, I know what it feels like to be in love with a vampire who doesn't return their feelings which brings me to my next examination. Edward.

I looked around and saw him stood there, looking rather pleased with himself or guilty, I couldn't tell, he has always been good as making his feeling from me, even now. His posture was rigid like if someone pounced on him at any second he would be ready to attack, I've never ever seen this side to him before, he looked like a real vampire, all fangs and shit, he was looking at the ashes of Aros pity-less, god for saken body, well lack of.

While looking at the ground never making eye contact with any of his family member, he looked so mysterious, so handsome, so sexy oh lord, _Calm down girls _I said mentally, just the look of him still turns me to jelly, he looked thinner though if that was possible, his eyes which I was so used to be golden was now coal black, like he hadn't fed in days, weeks, months even, he had purple almost bruises under his eyes to defiantly show he hasn't been eating. We match.

I looked at him like really looked at him, he was still lean but with my new vampire eyes you could see the muscle popping out of his tight form fitting shirt, I wanted him. Even if he didn't want me, we could always be friends . . . With benefits, though my feelings would defiantly get in the way.

I wanted to rip his clothes off that marvellous body and unwrap it like a present, to kiss, lick, bite and suck every limb off his body, to taste his mouth on mine, to feel skin on skin contact. I wanted him to make love to me, or just plain simple fuck me, either way I would be happy. I wanted to take him in my mouth and make him feel good, to make him fly high with the clouds. ARGGGHH I want him so bad.

_I . . . MUST . . . HAVE . . . HIM ...NOW!_

__So what did I do I made a clicking noise to get his attention, he looked up surprised that I actually wanted to see his face, he looked at my longing and loving . . ._ NO FEELINGS!._

__I strutted over to him _Since when did I strut huh_

__His eyes got wider with each step I was making, his family was making a quick escape, _Good job too._

''Edwarddddd'' I purred, _since when did I purr oh lord I've lost my mind._

''B-B-Bell-a'' he stuttered,_ Edward stuttering? I like it._

Then I did it.

I pounced on him.

* * *

_**REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_''Edwarddddd'' I purred, since when did I purr oh lord I've lost my mind._

_''B-B-Bell-a'' he stuttered, Edward stuttering? I like it._

_Then I did it._

_I pounced on him._

* * *

I don't know what over came me, but I had sudden urge to want him there and then, I don't care we're we was I just lusted after him, I wanted him to fill my completely and have him grunt and shout my name. Licking, nibbling, sucking and biting my skin that I only dared let him see or touch. No one can make me feel the way I felt about Edward. He will be mine once again. I know I can't force him but I just wanted to have someone to hold me, play me the piano, to love me. . . Edward was that person.

When I pounced on him, he actually fell back, falling straight on to his fine arse, he looked up at me, Coal black orbs gazing in to my hungry black ones. I grabbed hold of his wrists and forced them at the top of his head, with a sudden force that cracked the granite floor beneath us, he looked up at his hands in mine as I straddled his waist, my soaking wet core straight on top of his, he looked back in to my eyes and he looked. . .Terrified.

Why? Why did he look scared? . . . Duh maybe because I just pounced on him for no fucking reason, well we'll have to change that terrified gaze to a lustful sexy one instead.

I moved forward so that my face was straight in front of his, just inches away from each other, noses almost touching, I could feel him panting on my face and his breath sent me al-wall, I was crazy about him, everything about him drove me insane with lust and love.

My eyes locked right on his and he didn't look away, he didn't look as terrified but I knew for a fact he didn't know what I was going to do, he probably thinks I'm going to kill him for leaving me, I'll get to that later, but right now a virgin has needs to be met too, if you know what I mean.

I took a deep unnecessary breath and blew it in his face, I heard this turned mates on. . ._Mates? where'd that come from I'll never know_, I got a little brave so I touched his nose with mine and his breathing hitched, I skimmed my nose along, down his nose, down his cheek, along his chiselled jaw and down his neck, he must be freaking out right now because I could easily snap his neck right now, but I wasn't even going to think of that.

I placed my soft lips gently on his neck and open my mouth slightly and he stopped breathing all together, I flicked out my tongue and licked him all the way up to his lips, he looked at me surprised and lustful, Told you I'd change it. He started growling, a sexy deep throaty growl cross between a moan, I wasn't complaining. I licked my way to his ear and gently sucked on his earlobe, this would drive me crazy as a human, I don't know about now because no ones done it to me recently. He seemed to enjoy it, he growled/moaned louder and I tugged on his earlobe with my teeth.

That must of been his breaking point and he quickly and forcefully flipped up over so he was hovering over me,_ now this is more like it, _he roughly pushed his mouth to cover mine and I let him, I was shocked at first but quickly kept up and kissed him back even rougher, I was panting and purring for him to keep going, he opened his mouth and his tongue came slipping out, licking my bottom lip to ask for entrance, which I quickly granted and soon enough our tongues was fighting for dominance, he was winning so far, he pulled back and quickly pressed one rough last kiss to my lips and moved down my neck, licking and sucking, his hands remained making comforting circular patterns on my exposed skin of my stomach. I moaned.

''Edwarddd'' I panted ''More, more please''

''Bella we should talk, we shouldn't be doing this''

''Are you complaining?''

''Fuck no but we need to sort this out''

''let me have my fun first'' I winked at him and pushed my hips up in to his visible tented pants, He grunted.

''Bel-la'' he moaned, he pushed his erection in to my steaming core and I pushed back.

We were dry humping each other like a pair of dogs, not that I minded because it felt _soooooo fuckinggg goooddd._

Our moans got louder and more hurried, we were both panting, desperately trying to find friction, we was going hard core now and fuck me it was hot.

''oh god please harder Edward ohhhhh'' I moaned in to his neck.

''Bella Bella Bella'' he chanted my name over and over again, his head buried in to my neck, kissing, licking, sucking and biting.

''please cum for me Bella I' so close'' he moaned, that was even more of a turn on.

I sped up my actions, going faster, harder and needing more.

''more please more'' I begged.

He did something that shocked me, one of his hands made its way up closer and closer to my breast, I grunted in anticipation, slowly his hands found my left breast, he started kneading it like dough, my pants grew more and more faster now and I was moaning well more like screaming Edwards name. He rolled my nipple through the thin fabric of my bra and tank top, he pinched it and I cried out, his head lowered and he bit my nipple through my bra and tank top and that was my undoing, I screamed out.

''EDWARD FUCK SHIT I'M CUMING'' I screamed and moaned at the same time

''FUCK BELLA, YESSSS'' he hissed as he came.

We came together and was panting, staring at each other, he went to kiss me again and all of a sudden we heard a knocking on the doors and I finally realised where I was, still in Volterra, in the throne room and Edward on top of me, the knocking started again and a chirpy voice spoke out.

''Are you guys decent and finished yet or should I come back'' the voice giggle. Alice. I sighed.

''Stupid cock-blocking pixie'' I muttered and Edward chuckled.

_**REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I'M NOT REALLY GOOD AT LEMONS.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED, TO BE HONEST I GOT BORED OF THE STORY AND COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE BUT I'LL TRY FOR YOU GUYS, IF YOU DON'T LIKE TELL ME :D_**

* * *

_We came together and was panting, staring at each other, he went to kiss me again and all of a sudden we heard a knocking on the doors and I finally realised where I was, still in Volterra, in the throne room and Edward on top of me, the knocking started again and a chirpy voice spoke out._

_''Are you guys decent and finished yet or should I come back'' the voice giggle. Alice. I sighed._

_''Stupid cock-blocking pixie'' I muttered and Edward chuckled._

* * *

__Somehow the Cullens actually persuaded me to go to England, Where they was currently staying. I was hesitant about it at first but I thought _Why not _and more so I wanted more of Edward, if you know what I mean.

I'm not using Edward for sex, hell no far from it. I love him still but I'm obviously still pissed at him for leaving me, but he didn't seem to be complaining back in Volterra, I mostly wanted him to see what he was missing with my new rockin body. But maybe I did want a future with him, _Of course you do idiot, _Shut up inner thought. I didn't want to be alone for eternity and Edward is the only guy I know and love.

When I saw Edward back in volterra, I thought he looked like hell, he looked like he hadn't been hunting in weeks, months, hell years maybe. His clothes was all screwed up like he'd didn't care and wore them for a few days, his eyes coal black and murderous with the most obvious purple and blue bags underneath, mouth held in a straight line, he wasn't breathing at all, due to there being humans in Volterra, His eyes held no emotion whats so ever, I wonder what happened to him, _He left you dummy, maybe it affected him more than you think it did_, Thats bullshit.

Nobody asked me questions on the way there, maybe they was waiting to grill me later, _shit, _I just don't know if I'm ready to tell the Cullens what happened, I'm not saying I don't trust them because I do, kinda, but I know for a fact all I'll get is sympathy especially from Edward, He'll go on some kind of rage, blaming himself for everything, which it was practically his fault but I wasn't going to tell him that, it would make things worse, I couldn't and wouldn't do that to him.

Carlisle made me and Edward go hunting before we got on the plane, we didn't want to risk anything and get exposed that would be horrid. During the whole hunt I avoided Edward at all cost, I couldn't face him, not yet anyways, it was too much seeing him, he looked happier, maybe it was because I was back in his life, _Don't be stupid, _I don't know what to think anymore.

After the hunt we was boarding the plane which was very uneventful, but I got to glare at a hell of alot of girls who was giving Edward the once over, I was beyond pissed, He was MINE, _no he's not, _Shut the fuck up inner thought, Edward must of saw the death glare I gave the girls or umpa lumpas as they looked like it, big hair, that probably took 10 ton of fucking hairspray to keep up, orange like a fucking...well orange, make-up slapped on there faces that you probably could shovel of their faces, it was awful, they reminded me of Lauren Mallory, He smirked at me, knowing what I was doing, so I turned my death glare on to him, if looks could kill huh.

On the plane Esme sat next to Carlisle, Alice next to Jasper, who was still avoiding me at this point, Rosalie and Emmett sat next to each other and guess who that left me to sit next to, Edward of course, I was not happy one bit.

''Erm, You don't have to sit next to me, I'm sure one of them could swap'' gesturing to his family, he looked disappointed that I wouldn't sit with him.

I sighed.

''Edward, we're grown up, are we not?'' I raised a perfect brow.

''I-I Guess we are'' he questioned

''We then I'm sure we can sit next to each other on the way home'' I said

''Ok sure'' He had a small smile of that perfect face, it killed me.

''But...'' I dragged on, he looked at me questionably, confusion written all over his face.

''Bag the window seat'' I continued, pushing past him, sitting in the window seat, I loved the window seat, I could look out on to the world and see things I've haven't seen in years.

He smirked.

''Sure whatever'' he brushed it off and sat next to me and the distant between us was so little I could easily grab him and kiss hi right there, Jasper looked behind and smirked at me, I stuck my tongue out of him like a fucking five year old. He turned away laughing.

* * *

After what seemed like forever and ever, we was in the car riding to the Cullens fucking mansion, I can't fucking wait.

I was in the care with Rosalie, Emmett and Edward and in the other car was Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. I don't know why they placed me with Rosalie or Edward of all people but they did and they was going to pay for this shit stunt, Emmett I was fine with, I wasn't happy at any of them for leaving me but Emmett probably didn't have no say in the matter. Maybe none of them did. I wonder.

The silence was killing me, please some one break it, maybe even Rosalie, I don't fucking care, some one please end this torture.

Emmett my fucking hero decided to do it.

''So Bellsy, how have you been?'' Fucking worse thing to talk about right now, I heard a loud smack.

''Ouch Rosie, what was that for?'' he looked like a lost puppy at his wife. She glared at him.

''Shut the fuck up Emmett, how do you think she's been, stuck in the Volturi is not fucking paradise you idiot'' I was shocked, she stuck up me for, me of all people, why? I have no fucking clue, Edward looked down at his hands, fidgeting again, god does he always fidget, with them long slender finger, that I would love to play with or maybe could play me...Snap out of it swan, fucking hell I need help.

I looked up front again to see Emmett pouting like a fucking girl at Rosalie, she wasn't having any of it, I started laughing, they all looked at me, so I just muttered a 'thanks' to Rosalie and kept my head down.

''No problem Bella, just ignore the big doof here'' she said while glaring at her husband.

''hey, but baby you love me'' he said looking genuinely upset.

''Unfortunately'' she muttered, looking out of the window, smirking. I smirked back at her and she looked at me and smiled.

What the hell was going on.

* * *

We arrived at the fucking Cullen mansion and I must say I was impressed, it was a two floored, 5 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a study, library, kitchen, one hell of a big garage, a living room, dining room and a music room.

The outside was brown bricked coloured with eleven windows on the front, and a double door, it was pretty old styled but it was really gorgeous, I was jealous and excited to see the inside, Trees surrounded the outside, I guess the Cullens still liked their privacy, the path was made out of gravel and there were pillows at the door, holding up the arch way that was made out of brick, a doormat was placed out front, which said 'welcome' I truly did feel welcomed, for some odd reason.

Edward came up behind me, hands deep down in his pockets, bending down to my height, whispering in my ear that sent chills down my spine.

''Why don't you come and see the inside'' He gestured towards the house, I almost jumped of joy when he said that.

''I'd love to'' I said while walking up to the front door


	10. Chapter 10

_Edward came up behind me, hands deep down in his pockets, bending down to my height, whispering in my ear that sent chills down my spine._

_''Why don't you come and see the inside'' He gestured towards the house, I almost jumped of joy when he said that._

_''I'd love to'' I said while walking up to the front door_

* * *

EPOV (Yayy)

I watched carefully as Bella walked up to the door, Watching? you know to see if she fell, shes always been so clum- Forget that I said that.

Shes a vampire, A vampire!, I have no idea how and when but I was damn sure I was going to find out, I mean who turned her and why? Was she dying? Begged for it? or was she just in the wrong place at the wrong time?...Stop with the questions, i'm sure she will tell me I mean us...

_She looks happy..._ That came from Carlisle, I glared at him, he flinched under the pressure, How can he be so stupid to think she could be happy, shes one of us...A monster...though no doubt she would disagree with that still...

_I'm sorry Edward but she actually does, _Carlisle apologised.

_Oh my god, she looks so beautiful, that body and oh wow that face, I wonder if this has changed her opinion on shopping, i'd love to take her, she would looks super amazing in a blue dress no no no red one, wait narr definitely blue_, Alice rambled on and on, I shook my head at her and she just glared at me and stuck her tongue out.

_She does look gorgeous, I feel so bad about what happened to her, I may not know what happened but it doesn't take a genuis to figure out shes been stuck in Volterra for quite some time, I hope she forgives us, i miss my daughter so much_, In Esmes head she was sobbing for her long lost but newly found daughter.

_I bet she wouldn't forgive me, she will probably hate me, I mean she has lots of reasons to, I tried to kill her for fuck sake, I hate what I did to her, I really do_, Jasper sulked and only wanted Bellas forgiveness.

_Damn Bella grew the fuck up, wow you know if i wasn't married I would so_... I growled at Emmett, I mean c'mon who does that hes married, he looked at me and look down at the ground, ashamed of himself and so he should be, she was MINE! nobody elses. _Sorry bro, but you have to admit she looks hot_. and that she did and a lot more...

_I have to admit she has grown in to her body...Finally, she may even give me a run for my own money, but I'm actually glad shes back, I missed her and her leaving the family made us miserable_, I looked at Rosalie in shock and surprise, she was never the one to show compassion towards Bella but it seems as though everything in Rose is changing, not that I mind, I prefer sweet Rose to hard faced one. she glared at me and then the glare softened _What? believe it or not Edward our family is lost without her_... I gave her a small smile and she smiled back._ But you better not fuck it up or I'll mess you up pretty bad Edward,_ she seethed at me turning back in to a glare, Hard faced Rose is back again...

* * *

We all gathered in the living area and sat down, Emmett sat on the sofa with Rosalie next to him, Jasper sat on the floor with Alice placed gently between his legs so that her back was against his chest, Carlisle sat on the recliner with Esme sat on the side of it and then I sat on the other sofa when Bella came up to me.

''erm do you mind if I sat there'' she said carefully pointing to the spot next to me.

''No of course not'' I said politely.

she mumbled a thanks and everything went back to being awkward. Carlisle began.

''So Bella, may I ask you some questions?'' he asked sweetly.

''erm yeah sure, I guess'' she trailed off.

''you don't have to answer any if you don't want to you know'' I whispered to her, she looked at me, studying my features before nodding and closing here eyes, taking a deep unnecessary breath and opened her golden globes again.

''Sure go ahead Carlisle'' she said.

''Well as you probably know the question thats been bugging us all is, how? how did this happen Bella?'' He gestured to herself, as in asking her what happened and how she got turned.

''Ermm Victoria, she erm found me when I was on my way home, she interrogated me and where your whereabouts was and when I stuck up for myself she got all pissy and bite me'' she explained, we all gasped. My fist, instinctively clenched into balls of fury, I closed my eyes and sighed,_ I should of known_, I tried tracking her but as you noticed I'm not so good at the whole tracking thing, I lost her and I thought she might of given up and just left, I guess not. Emmett stood up in a fit of rage.

''I'll kill her goddammit, she'll be dead when I ge-'' he was cut off by Bella.

''Erm that won't be necessary'' she said quietly, since when did she get all shy?.

''Why?'' Emmett asked still angered about Victoria.

''She's dead'' she said plain and simple.

We all gasped, what? how? when? where? why? WHO? these where all of the thoughts going on threw my families minds including mine.

''Me'' she stated.

''What?'' Jasper asked for the first time.

''Me.'' she repeated. '' I killed her'' she said.

Wow...Bella she...she killed Victoria, I'm proud but she could of gotten herself killed in the process.

''When?''

''some time after my change'' she said cautiously

''wow'' we all breathed out and Emmett the idiot decides its cool and gets up.

''OH YES BELLA! YOU FUCKING ROCK! HIGH FIVE ME!?'' he walked over to her and put up his hand, looking absolutly in awe of her, but she didn't move, not even an inch, she shook her head and lowered it down to look at her lap, Emmett looked disappointed and distraught, dropping his hand back down and sulking over the the sofa.

''What else happened?'' Rosalie asked.

''Well...'' Bella told us the whole thing, which we was surprised about, we didn't think she trusted us anymore, but she does...I hope.

* * *

_** I'm completely sorry about my grammar of context, if you haven't noticed I'm English, so its hard to write American kinda xD... SO ANYWAYS WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**_


End file.
